Affinity: Magic and Arrows
by threeninefour
Summary: Canon till Season 4 Haunted. AU afterwards. May include spoilers for previous seasons. Olicity Pairing. Thea and Roy. OC. The fight with Damien Darhk and H.I.V.E. does not seem to be an easy win for Oliver and his team, until an assassin personally trained by Ra's Al Ghul came around in Star(ling) City to help. (Constantine's appearances TBC) [Rated M] *CURRENTLY ON HIATUS*
1. Pilot

**Affinity: Magic and Arrows**

By: Quills (and Muses)

 _An Arrow Fanfiction_

 **Synopsis:** Canon till Season 4 Haunted. AU afterwards. May include spoilers for previous seasons. Olicity Pairing. Thea and Roy. OC. The fight with Damien Darhk and H.I.V.E. does not seem to be an easy win for Oliver and his team, until an assassin personally trained by Ra's Al Ghul came around in Star(ling) City to help. (Constantine's appearances TBC) [Rated M for violence]

 **Disclaimer:** I hereby declare that I do not own Arrow, it is owned by the CW, and if any one accuses blindly, I will not hesitate to send the whole League of Assassins after you. (Haha just kidding people...or not.) I am only playing around with the world they've created, though, I own the plot and any OCs I throw in.

 **A/N:** This is my first time writing Arrow fanfiction, and I admit, it's sure harder than Harry Potter fanfiction. I'm having trouble translating the images to words, but that's my problem, you readers just have to sit back and relax while I struggle completing the chapter. Just joking! But, yes, it is really harder and I can't make any promises completing this story. Below is the Pilot chapter, let's see how the responses go and I'll decide whether to continue. Enjoy.

…

 **Pilot**

Star (ling)'s City vigilante jumped off a rooftop and landed on another, on his way back to the Foundry.

"Oliver?" Felicity Smoak's voice was heard through the comm.

"Almost," Oliver Queen answered back and ran swiftly towards the direction of the Foundry.

The sky was dark and the moon shone, shadows were seen at every corner and inch. As Oliver closed into the Mayor's office, a figure appeared 4 metres in front of him.

Oliver stopped abruptly and was surprised that he did not detect the figure's presence; normally his instincts were accurate.

He swiftly notched an arrow in his bow, aimed precisely at the figure, ready for any sudden movement.

"Hello, Al Sa-Him, or should I say," the figure stepped closer and moonlight lit her face. "Oliver Queen."

She had a light smile on her face and she donned armor eerily familiar. _League armor_ , Oliver realized. He had more than one reason to release his arrow now.

Before he was about to let it fly, something stopped him. The woman strikes a resemblance to someone he had seen before or knew of, but he just could not pin point who she looked like.

The woman tipped her head in replacement of a bow, "I am Al Sahira, or you can call me the Sorceress."

"What business do you have in my city?" Oliver growled with his voice under the modulator. He could not have any more League assassins in his city, not after the previous bloodshed.

"I do not intend any harm on any person in your city, unless you call the one I'm looking for," she answered calmly, "a person."

"Who are you looking for?"

She lifted a corner of her mouth up a little and in a smirk she answered.

"Damien Darhk."

…

Oliver did not like being left with no choice, or almost with no choice by someone whom he just met for not more that five minutes, wearing League armor and knowing his secret. He itched to just leave her and scare her away from his city, but he knew he could not risk kicking someone who knows his identity out and being on bad terms. He had a feeling that the woman was not one to be messed with, too.

He entered the lair and placed his bow and quiver back to their place and Felicity swiveled around on her chair and smiled warmly at him.

"Any trouble?"

"Yes," Oliver answered, pulling his hood down. Felicity immediately scanned his body for any holes, or bleeding or any sign of injury on her beloved. She found none and was about to ask what trouble her met when he waved his hand.

Al Sahira stepped out of the shadows, weapons shafted back, and spoke clearly with a slight British accent, "Hello, Felicity. I am Al Sahira."

"Okay. So. Another League assassin? I've had enough to last me a lifetime," Felicity said and directed her speech to the Enchantress. "Not that I'm saying you are annoying or anything, I'd gladly welcome a League assassin into our secret lair, okay no, technically I wouldn't let any assassin into the lair but yes you're welcome please tell me you are not here to assassinate any one of us, though even if you are, I can't do anything about it. Maybe I can make the world know of your past and dig up any dirt on you if you kill any of us but maybe I can't when I do not even know your real name. Though I can get your real name if you touch something but I'm sure you have gloves on and aren't that stupid to touch anything here and-"

"Fe-li-ci-ty," Oliver cut in.

"I'm sorry but," Felicity stopped her rambling and asked," Who are you and why are you here, exactly?"

"Al Sahira, or the Sorceress. I'm here to strike you a deal, or you can say," the woman paused," an offering."

Oliver listened attentively at this, while Felicity pressed a button on her phone and started recording every word the woman said.

"Years ago, I cannot recall how long, I offered myself to Ra's Al Ghul. He accepted me into his League and I was modelled to fight a certain someone that had been fighting for the Heir's position," Al Sahira let loose her brown hair and continued her story.

"Damien Darhk. As you know, he is deep in the mystical forces, not just pure meddling, but fully deep in it. He is almost on the way to being mystical. From what you heard, Al Sa-Him, he was and is a dangerous and cunning man, Ra's had sent dozens of assassins to Darhk and not one of them came back alive; not a dent was made in Darhk."

"Before you were supposed to poison your beloved city, Ra's intended to use me as backup, if you were to fail your assignment or that Darhk managed to escape alive. And not out of my expectations, you did, and Ra's fell. Darhk got away long before your plane crash landed. The motion and mission of me going after Darhk did not get processed, and I have made the decision to continue Ra's hope of hunting Darhk down," she ended her vague story, only giving necessary bits of information.

"Wait. No offense, but how is a League assassin able to stop Darhk even if Ra's personally trained you for years when dozens of assassins fell before Damien Darhk?" Felicity asked.

"Excellent question, Felicity. I have the power to take down Darhk, or Ra's believed that I have it. The only way to beat fire is with fire when no other choices work," Al Sahira answered.

Hearing this, Oliver knew. He rapidly grabbed a dart and threw it at her.

Al Sahira waved her hand just as quickly and the dart fell on the floor.

" _Holy fudge_ ," Felicity swore out in realisation.

…

Al Sahida came out of the bathroom, dressed casually in some of Felicity's clothes, folded her armor and placed it on the medical table.

"Ah, the pleasures of civilians' clothes wear. Thank you, Felicity," she said.

"No problem," Felicity returned.

"I'm sure you need to discuss my offer with your Team? Mr. Diggle, Laurel Lance and Thea Queen Merlyn?" Al Sahida asked Oliver.

He was polishing his arrows and stopped for a second, noticing the change in Thea's name.

"Yes, and they'll be down shortly," he answered, returning back to polishing.

Ding! The elevator doors opened and the rest of the Team filtered into the lair, all frozen in their tracks when they noticed a stranger beside the medical table with weapons on it.

Diggle reached for his Glock at his waist belt and switched off the safety switch, careful and on his toes.

Just then when Al Sahida was about to introduce herself, another figure stepped under the light and light disbelief shone in her eyes.

"Ta-er al-Sahfer?" Al Sahida breathed her name and a small smile lit up her face.

Sara Lance stood rigid; no signs of recognition on her face and frowned, "How do you know my League name?"

Al Sahida ignored that question and walked a few steps forward and pulled her into an embrace. She quickly let go and stepped two steps back, like the fact that there were others in the room, watching them.

"I'll be sure to tell Nyssa that you are back to your own self, Sara," Al Sahida said.

Sara, hearing Nyssa's name, asked," You are from the League? Who are you? Did Nyssa send you here?"

"Did death make you forget me, Sara? I am Al Sahida. No, Nyssa did not send me here, neither did Ra's Al Ghul." Al Sahida answered and the others knew she meant Malcolm Merlyn.

Sara's face broke into a wide and warm smile, and she quickly embraced Al Sahida again. "Calla!" Sara did not need to speak much; her expression spoke a thousand words. Tears threatened to fall as she was so pleased that her only other friend excluding Nyssa in the League was alive and well after so long of not hearing from her.

"Now, now, there is absolutely no need to cry, Sara. I'm back and alive, am I not?" Al Sahida patted her back.

When they broke apart, Laurel asked, "Can anyone of you explain? I'm clearly missing something."

"Laurel, meet Calla. She's the only friend I had when I was in the League, excluding Nyssa. Before I got to Starling City after news of the earthquake, Calla suddenly disappeared. I've never seen her since," Sara explained.

"Dinah Laurel Lance? Sister of Ta-er al-Sahfer, its my pleasure to finally meet you," Al Sahida said.

Laurel did not know how to reply, thus she gave a smile and nodded with a silent thanks.

"Now, with that over, Al Sahida, meet John Diggle and Thea Queen," Oliver introduced. "Digg, Thea, meet Al Sahida, or the Sorceress. Or Calla?"

"Do you mind?" Oliver asked Al Sahida and she shook her head.

"I'm sorry, not trying to offend you, but why are you here?" Thea asked.

"I have offered Al Sa-Him my help in defeating Damien Darhk, as I was personally trained by the previous Ra's. But, death was unluckily bestowed upon Ra's, and my mission of defeating Darhk was not known by any soul. I have decided to continue what Ra's wanted me to fulfill, to kill Damien Darhk. Knowing that Al Sa-him-" Al Sahira was cut off by Oliver. "I do not go by Al Sa-Him anymore, Al Sahira. It's Oliver."

"I'm sorry, it is just a habit of mine, Oliver it is, but only if you call me Calla." Al Sahira apologised. "Of course," Oliver answered.

"As I was saying, knowing that Oliver and his team is working on bringing him down, I'm sure that with all of your help, it'll be easier," Al Sahira continued. "Oliver has not yet agreed or declined my help, I reckon he has to discuss it with you."

Thea and the others glanced at Oliver.

"She has the ability to defeat Darhk, as fire beats fire," Oliver explained.

"Calla?"

"Bring it on, Oliver," Calla smirked.

Oliver nodded and grabbed his quiver and bow, shooting five arrows simultaneously at her while she extended her palm out, closed her fingers and made a fist. The five arrows froze midway and shattered into a thousand pieces.

Everyone's eyes were wide and she said, "My apologies, Oliver. The arrows were finely made."

Oliver shrugged and answered, "Does it seem like I believe you can shatter arrows but can't mend them back?"

At this, Calla cocked an eyebrow and said, "Very well, you are not one easy to fool." She made a circular motion with her palm faced down and the shattered pieces mended back together. With the turning of her palm to face the ceiling, the arrows rose and landed on her palm, brand new and as sharp as before.

Thea could not contain herself and burst out what everyone was thinking.

 _"What the hell?"_

…

 **A/N:** Well, so how was it? I hope its worthy to continue. I apologise for any grammatical mistakes and such, I'm human after all. Thanks to my betas, sadly they don't have a ffnet account. Please leave reviews on whether I should continue this piece of work or not! Thank you for reading.


	2. Bloodlust

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Arrow, it is owned by the CW, I am merely playing around with the universe they have created. But, I do own the plot and any OCs I throw in.

 _Previously…_

 _"_ _Calla?"_

 _"_ _Bring it on, Oliver," Calla smirked._

 _Oliver nodded and grabbed his quiver and bow, shooting five arrows simultaneously at her while she extended her palm out, closed her fingers and made a fist. The five arrows froze midway and shattered into a thousand pieces._

 _Everyone's eyes were wide and she said, "My apologies, Oliver. The arrows were finely made."_

 _Oliver shrugged and answered, "Does it seem like I believe you can shatter arrows but can't mend them back?"_

 _At this, Calla cocked an eyebrow and said, "Very well, you are not one easy to fool." She made a circular motion with her palm faced down and the shattered pieces mended back together. With the turning of her palm to face the ceiling, the arrows rose and landed on her palm, brand new and as sharp as before._

 _Thea could not contain herself and burst out what everyone was thinking._

 _"_ _What the hell?"_

…

 **Chapter 2: Bloodlust**

"Think it over, Oliver. I'll return tomorrow," Calla said, picking up her armor and weapons. She walked over and into the lift; just when the doors were almost closed, she called back, "Oh, and I'll have the clothes washed and dried in a couple of days, Felicity."

With a solid shut, the lift doors closed and Calla was out of the lair.

After five seconds or silence, everyone talked at the same time.

"How many mystical people do you know, Oliver?"

"Another League assassin?"

"Whoa. Those powers were freaky. Though John's were just as great."

"I do not know her, Laurel. She just appeared out of nowhere. I'm pretty sure we will still have our share of the League, Malcolm would not just sit there in Nanda Parbat." Oliver answered.

"Calla was the only one I was friends with in the League. Rumors and whispers said that Ra's was preparing for another attack against Darhk with a special assassin he trained himself. Then, I didn't know that Calla was that special one; we thought that she was just an ordinary assassin. I'm not sure whether Nyssa knew," Sara spoke up.

"Her skills in combat and with the bow are one of the top in the League, and just right before I was about to leave and check on Laurel and Dad, Calla disappeared and even Nyssa did not know where she went, I thought she was killed in one of her missions."

…

Calla flagged down a cab and gave the driver her apartment address. She moved her palm over her armour and weapons, and they disappeared from the cabbie's eyes. He rubbed his eyes with his spare hand, and thought that it was just fatigue that caused him to see things.

Reaching her apartment block, she paid the cabbie and went up into her rented flat. Placing her invisible armour and weapons on the couch, she took out her phone and sent a message.

 _Nyssa,_

 _Sara is back._

 _Calla._

…

 _"Congratulations! You have two cute little girls!" the doctor exclaimed, when two babies were delivered out._

 _"Our two little bundles of happiness, love," the tired but happy woman carried one of the twins with motherly love while the father carried the other._

 _The first was crying really loudly, and the mother tried to coo and calm her down but to no avail. The latter was strangely quiet, and sensing the unnatural behaviour, the father quickly asked the doctor, "Dr. Davis, why isn't she crying?"_

 _Hearing this, the doctor quickly checked the baby's vitals and shouted, "Nurse! Check if the vitals are correct!"_

 _The nurse did so and replied swiftly with an apprehensive tone, "Wires and machine working, doctor. Is she...?"_

 _"I'm sorry, I'm truly sorry," Dr. Davis softly apologized to the father._

 _Immediately, both the parents froze, and the other twin's cries went softer, like she could sense the coming horrible truth._

 _"No, no, doctor. Please, NO!" the father shouted with anguish, unable to accept it._

 _"I'm really sorry, but she was born with normal and healthy vitals, but they suddenly plummeted down when she could not breathe or cry out loud. Her lungs and heart failed her, I'm sorry."_

 _The mother gasped and sobbed out, tears cascading down her formerly rosy and happy cheeks. Her blonde hair was soaked with the salty liquid after not long, and the father slid down the wall, silent but wrecked. The other surviving baby let out a full-fledged cry, like she could sense the sorrow and the anguish of her sister's passing that replaced the joy and laughter just minutes ago._

…

Down in the lair, the team was still discussing whether to accept Calla's offer, when one of the computers beeped.

Felicity quickly walked over and with a click of the keyboard, she reported out loud, "Starling City National Bank, safe of 100 million US dollars stolen, only detected after the robbers escaped. Guards at the entrances of the safes all killed. Zooming in…bank security camera shows the plate numbers LHM-6483 and JRF-5267…both trucks grey. Scanning the SCPD's traffic cameras. One heading towards Magnusan Plaza, the other Winnick Building. This is most definitely the job of the ghosts."

"We'll discuss this later," Oliver said. "Suit up."

Laurel, Sara, Diggle, Thea and Oliver grabbed their weapons and changed into their suit, ready to go and Diggle said, "Laurel, Thea and I will take the truck heading towards Magnusan Plaza. Oliver and Sara, the one heading towards Winnick Building."

Everyone nodded and proceeded out of the lair, with Oliver and Sara sharing a bike, Laurel on hers and Thea with Diggle on the minivan.

Felicity's voice could be heard on all the comms and she said, "Be careful."

Even though all of them knew Felicity could not see their actions, they all nodded and turned their focus on the hunt.

...

Coming out of the shower, Calla's phone beeped and she walked over, checking it.

Looking at her GPS, the dot was moving at top speed out of the Mayor's office, most likely chasing some criminals. Calla smiled, and grabbed her armor and weapons, exiting her apartment. _All thanks to my tracker on Sara._

…

Chasing up to the truck heading towards Winnick Building, Oliver steadied his bike and shot an arrow at the truck and swung onto the roof, opening the truck's back doors.

Ghosts dressed with their usual clothing all aimed their guns at Sara on the bike, little did they know Oliver was right above them. He swung down, kicking four of the ghosts out of the truck and lodging an arrow into the shoulder of one who was getting too close. Oliver switched to hand to hand combat, engaging into a fight with more than five of the ghosts.

Sara accelerated the bike and when she was beside the truck, she let an arrow fly and break the side glass window. She jumped onto the roof of the front of the truck, swinging down to kick the driver in the face. Taking out both ghosts with a chokehold and snapping his neck and choking till the other went slack, she threw them out onto the road and quickly pulled the brake of the truck. Sitting on the seat of the truck, Sara folded her knees up and trembled with fear. _I couldn't control the bloodlust._

At the back, Oliver was still engaged with three of the ghosts when he carelessly took a hit to the ribs. He swore in Russian and attacked back, hitting one on the head and ducking down to avoid a punch in the face.

Distracted with taking the remaining two out, he did not notice another one getting back on his feet, gun in his hand and aiming for the Green Arrow. Just when pulled the trigger, a figure swung down and pushed him aside, letting the bullet ricochet sideways, only grazing Oliver's arm. Taking out the remaining two ghosts, Oliver glanced up to see the same arrogant smile and League armor.

"Joining in the fun, Green Arrow," Calla smirked. Just finishing her sentence, Oliver turned around in just a second and swung his bow to attack the ghost sneaking up to him, only to see an arrow lodged firmly into the throat of the ghost, his eyes wide with shock. Oliver turned around and Calla lowered her bow.

" _We. Do. Not. Kill. Here_ ," Oliver growled out and his eyes turned to steel.

…

While on the other road, Laurel sped her bike up and Thea kicked open the truck doors, while the Ghosts aimed their guns at both of the vigilantes. Laurel opened her mouth and the trademark ear-piercing scream tore the eardrums of the ghosts. Thea, with ear plugs in her ears, attacked the ghosts and one by one, they went down. Laurel jumped in and engaged the fight with three of the ghosts, successfully knocking them out.

Diggle opened the side door of the minivan and shot five bullets into the tire and the truck started to skid around. The passenger ghost crashed through the window and was knocked out, while the driver struggled for control, trying to hit the minivan. Instead, Diggle slammed the vehicle into the truck, causing the driver to hit his head against the window and suffered a serious side whiplash and fell unconscious. Then, with the gun aimed at the brakes of the truck, Diggle fired a bullet and the truck came to an instant stop.

At the back of the truck, the sudden stop caused the ghost to get a free hit on Thea, and she slammed into the side of the truck. Burning with fury, she got back up and retaliated viciously, hitting the ghost again and again, even after he was out cold. Laurel, done with her ghosts, turned to see Thea beating the world out of one and she quickly restrained Thea, shouting, "Thea! Thea! He's already out cold! Stop attacking, Thea!"

Hearing the protests of Laurel, Thea battled with her inner bloodlust and she finally got better of it, stopping herself at another punch. "Laurel?" Thea whispered, scared. "It's okay, Thea, it's okay. You stopped," Laurel comforted her and slowly pushed her arm down to her side.

…

"What I do is no control of yours, Oliver. You should be glad you are still alive," Calla hissed back. When Oliver was about to growl back, Calla noticed that the front of the truck was silent, and she quickly ran to the front.

"Sara? Sara!" Calla called out and seeing Sara huddled on the seat of the driver, the bodies on the ground, she guessed what happened and hugged Sara. "It's okay, it's okay, Ta-er Al-Sahfer. It's okay."

Oliver stood on the road and his previous anger receded away. Sara was more important.

…

The lift doors of the lair opened, and the team filtered in.

Felicity was there with the First Aid bag, ready and waiting. Both Sara and Thea wore identical expressions; Laurel holding Thea up and Calla supporting Sara.

"I couldn't control the bloodlust, Ollie. I couldn't. It's coming back, it's coming back." Thea whispered, and Sara closed her eyes.

Guiding Sara to a chair, Calla spoke up.

"Thea, I'm sure your bloodlust was held in after killing multiple people sent by Ra's?"

"Something along the lines of that, yes."

"There is no known way of stopping the bloodlust, only keeping it under reins for a limited time, one way is to let it take over and kill, the other is with a very intricate spell that would need two casters," Calla said, and she glanced at Oliver. "Would it be too much of a trouble to call John Constantine over?"

Oliver stared at her for a second, surprised (but not really) that she knew about John. He took out his phone and dialed John's number, and after two rings, the receiver answered.

"John? You need to come over."

"Again, Oliver? Another restoration of the soul of the pretty girl?"

"Nope. But close."

John hanged up and Oliver switched off his phone, assuming that he was on his way.

"Felicity, bullet graze and ribs," Calla tipped her head towards Oliver. "Right," Felicity replied and walked over to Oliver with the First Aid box.

After the checking of everyone's injuries, Calla was heading towards the lift when Oliver came up behind her.

"Calla."

"Oliver, if this is about the ghost I've killed, save your breath. I know your team does not kill, but I am not in your team."

Oliver looked around at the others, and they all nodded their heads.

"You are, now." Oliver extended his hand out, and Calla smiled. "Took you long enough." She shook hands with Oliver, and stepped into the lift.

"I'll try not to kill, Oliver. After all, I _am_ trained by the League of Assassins," Calla said.

…

 **A/N:** Another chapter done. I've decided to include Constantine, but we'll have to see how it goes before I decide whether to keep him or not. By the request of two reviewers, I've included flashbacks and intend to continue for the chapters to come. This is the second chapter I've updated in three days, but do not expect such fast updates as it's the holidays right now, normally my updates aren't stable, they could be once a week, fortnightly, or even up to a couple of months. One more thing, I did not check the grammar and spelling of this chapter (much) so there's a _very high_ chance the chapter's full of mistakes; please bear with them. Thank you for reading and remember to review! Reviews feed my muse. :)


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** Nope, this isn't an update. I'm truly sorry, but this fanfiction will be on hiatus, along with one of my other works. Some reasons for this: I'm about six months out of the Arrow fandom, so everything's pretty muddy in my head and along with the new episodes of Season 4, nothing actually makes sense. I'm really super busy, and let's put it this way, I never wished to give up halfway or even guarantee anyone that I'd complete this, but I sincerely hope to someday complete it and embark on a sequel. (Yes, I had a plot for a sequel some time ago.)

Thank you all for patiently waiting for me and the next chapter, but I'm afraid you'll have to search elsewhere for another Arrow fic. Check out my favourites and you may find some that irks your interest! (It won't hurt to keep this story in your Alerts, would it? Some day I'll update and you'll finally recieve the long awaited chapter.)

Yours,

 _threeninefour_


End file.
